Something Special
by JLGuyer
Summary: Every year it was the same. Christmas comes and he always fell short in the area of gift giving. This year he was determined to get the right gift. An Athrun and Meyrin, holiday short.


Athrun x Meyrin: A Christmas Gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gundam Seed is owned by Sunrise, Bandai and probably other people I don't know about. This is just for fun.

When he asked her what she wanted for Christmas he had a gnawing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

With both Cagalli and Lacus, they had replied 'something special.' Something that made him think of them.

He had never succeeded at this request. Every time he tried, but by a quirk of a lip or a tilt of an eyebrow he always knew that no matter what they said, he had failed to please them.

So when it came time to talk about Christmas plans and gifts to Meyrin, he had practically broken into a cold sweat from nerves.

But she had surprised him—with a cheeky grin she had held out a list, numbered from one to twenty with little stars next to the things she really wanted.

The relief that had filled him at this little sheet of paper had been almost indecent and with a smile brimming with gratefulness he had promised to do his best.

When he had asked her if she wanted a list in return, she had laughed and replied that if she got stuck she would just ask Kira what new robotic he had been drooling over recently.

He had given her a sheepish look, his hand going to the back of his head as he ruefully agreed that that would probably be the easiest thing to do.

Filled with a desire to do it right this time, he had gone out and gotten her three of her most starred wishes weeks before he would normally do any shopping.

Then just before the big day, he went with Kira to a jewelry shop to help him pick out a ring for Lacus.

As Kira was getting the long awaited engagement ring wrapped, a sparkle of purple had caught Athrun's eye.

It was a delicate little thing.

A necklace in the shape of a frog, something Athrun knew Meyrin secretly loved but refused to indulge her passion for because of some severe teasing she had endured at the Academy.

The body was, strangely enough, made of purple stones and the eyes were bright green emeralds.

It was perfect for her.

Even knowing he had already gotten her the agreed upon three gifts; even knowing she might not want it for the simple fact that she was so used to hiding that part of herself, he could not _**not**_ get it.

The snow was falling as it always did in the PLANTS for Christmas when they met up at his apartment. Luna and Shinn were having their celebration at the sisters' home.

She was thrilled with every gift he gave her, with no quirk or flutter showing her delight to be a lie.

Somehow this just made him slightly terrified when he pulled out his last gift.

Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a sassy smirk and remarked. "I thought the limit was three?"

His hand going to the back of his head once more, he gave her a small smile and in a quiet voice answered."I saw it and thought of you, so..."

The look on her face broke his heart and put it back together again in the span of one beat.

Taking the small box in hands that lightly quivered, Meyrin slowly opened it.

As she reached out to touch the glittering frog, tears danced in her eyes, causing a spark of panic to shoot through him.

But then she looked at him with a look he had never received on any of his Christmas' before.

Lifting the chain from the box, she held it out to him and in a voice that was just a little rough with the tears she was softly shedding asked him to put it on her.

Once it was on, she turned to face him and, cradling his face in her hands, proceeded to kiss every inch of his face, thanking him with every kiss.

She wore it every day. He never needed a list again.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Dedicated to everyone who has ever read or/and reviewed my Athrun x Meyrin stories. Thank you for all the support. I promise I have not forgotten or abandoned Second Love.

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

And special thanks to Setsunakou for the beta. You are amazing!


End file.
